User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 6 Summary
EPISODE 6: "The Presidential Roast" After Alexander's Elimination the queens walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the mirror, it reads "Muhaha you freaks! jk luv u all, make it a season for the herstory books, oh and Naomi... pls choke xx". Naomi feels a bit distraught over Alexander's message as she is wiping if off the mirror. She says that she hopes that Alexander is only joking. The other queens say that it's pretty obvious that she's joking and doesn't actually want her to choke. However, Naomi says that Alexander never really talked to her much and kinda avoided her alot. Afterwards the queens all relax around the lounge and discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Everyone congratulates Indiana & Rosebud on their Double Win. Indiana says that she was honestly shocked to win a ball challenge becuase she is more known as a dancer and entertainer. Rosebud says that winning two challenges is satisfiying. Clita seems over the fact that they both won and rolls her eyes. She says that next week is her week. '' ''The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and intorduces the girls to their next mini challenge which is to pull sexual faces while a jet of air is blown into the queens mouths. All the queens manage to make Jake laugh, but it's Cherry who makes him laugh the most winning her the mini challenge and a $2500 gift card from the Creme Shop. Soon after, Jake introduces them to their next Main Challenge which is to participate in a comedic presidential debate while roasting eachother, in teams of 3. Because Cherry won the mini challenge she got to assign who goes in what order in the roast. Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get to started. Cherry gathers all the girls around to decide who goes in what order. She decides that herself will go around the middle. Indiana volunteers to go first, Clita volunteers to go last. Cherry asks her if she is sure about going last as it's a heavy position to go, as in ending the show. Clita replies saying that she is known in LA as a comedian with it being her biggest pro. Rosebud is placed fifth, Zara goes fourth, Naomi goes second, Aries goes sixth, The Milo goes seventh and Mia goes second last. Soon after, the girls split up, grab a pen and paper and go think of jokes. Rosebud pulls Indiana aside for five minutes to talk about something. She tells her that last night while in her hotel room she fell over in her bathtub. Indiana asks if she is ok, Rosebud says that she thinks she broke her ankle because it still really hurts. Indiana suggests that she tells production off set and see what to do. Rosebud leaves the workroom. The other girls concerned and curious start asking Indiana what happened. 30 minutes goes by and Rosebud re-enters the workroom, she tells everyone that a doctor will be here soon. The girls all resume their joke writing. Later on the girls all go and re-hearse their roasts with Hillary Clinton. Mia struggles to land her jokes smoothly without making it cringy while Cherry jokes don't make sense at all. Rosebud, while still in pain mamanges to make Hillary laugh quite a bit she is given really good feedback. All the girls re-enter the workroom and get ready for the mainstage. Indiana, Mia and Rosebud all chat about what the doctor could say about Rosebud's injury. They also chat about their roasts and how they think they'll do. Mia confesses that she is really nervous as she isn't a comedy queen. Indiana seems excited overall. Across the room Aries, The Milo and Clita chat about their peformances, they also discuss who they think could be in trouble. Aries says that she isn't confident that Mia will shine tonight. Clita says that she is ready to fuck up this roast and burn everyone with her jokes. All the girls look at her and giggle in a shady way. 'On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Hillary Clinton & Khaled. First up, Indiana she starts off the show strong and does really well with her roasts she actually shades Donald Trump and Hillary at the same time. Next up, Naomi also makes the judges laugh quite well, her jokes also seem more cut-throat than others. Next up, Cherry she does have one or two giggle-worthy jokes but overall most of them don't land or don't make sense. Next up, Zara she decides to shade the whole Republican Party which makes the judges laugh alot. Her jokes are good but are a bit messy aswell. Next up, Rosebud she starts her peformance off with a huge read about Bernie Sanders which has Hillary pratically on the floor laughing in tears. Next up, Aries her reads a super funny she makes a joke about Hillary loosing the 2016 Election and then starts crying which makes the judges laugh even more. Next up, The Milo her jokes don't land at all, the whole audience stay silent the whole time, she also laughed at her jokes which made them even worse. Next up, Mia her peformance is the same as Milo's except her segment isn't as long making it even worse than Milo's. Lastly, Clita she goes for some strong blows about Jake and Hillary aswell as the other contestants. She also makes the audience tell her who they voted her in 2016. All the judges are on the floor laughing. Jake actually needed to leave the set and have a drink. After the Roast, Jake announces that Naomi and Zara ''are Safe. hey leave the stage into Untucked. Meaning the rest of them represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques ''Indiana is told that her starting the show was really stong and smooth. Overall a really good peformance. Cherry is told her jokes were really flat, the judges also say that they didn't get half of them. Rosebud is praised for managing to do a really good roast while injured. Hillary tells her that she might need to go to the hospital after becuase it was that funny. Aries is told her crying part was the best and overall one of the best tonight. ''The Milo is slammed for not landing a single joke, nothing good was said about her peformance. Mia is told that her's was even worse than The Milo because she didn't have as many jokes. Lastly Clita is praised for such a strong peformance and making the judges laugh so hard. Jake actually tells her to tone down the comedy a bit next time. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Naomi and ''Zara chat about how funny ''Clita and ''Rosebud were. They also discuss what happened to Rosebud. They both feel sorry for her and hope she gets better. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Clita walks in all confident and excited, she says that she might be winning tonight. Mia walks in looking like she is about to cry. Everyone asks if she is ok, she says that it's hard to live up to Gia's name because she was never in the bottom on her season. Back on the Mainstage, Clita is declared the winner of the challenge with Aries, Indiana and Rosebud ''ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, ''Cherry is declared Safe ''which leaves Mia and The Milo in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "3" by Britney Spears. Both queens serve the song a very sexual attitude. Mia gets on her hands and knees and starts twerking which makes the judges excited. The Milo throws in a bunch of splits and slutdrops which wow the judges. After the lipsync, Jake is pulled aside off the set. The queens and judges are left confused and concerned. 5 minutes later he comes back and explains that Rosebud's injuries are too severe, meaning she will need surgery and time to heal. All the queens hush over to her and start crying wishing her luck. Mia and The Milo both stay while ''Rosebud Sashay's Away. 8 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts